Paper Lanterns
by Kabegami Amaterasu
Summary: AU. Es el mejor día de su vida, el momento que estuvo esperando desde que recuerda; y simplemente sabe que no existe mejor persona para compartirlo. Escena inspirada de Tangled. SxS.


Este Fic participa en la categoría "**CardCaptorAdaptación**" del Reto Aniversario de CS

¡Mi primer reto y fic en el fandom! Espero de todo corazón que sea del agrado del lector. y por supuesto, muchas felicidads a la Comunidad Sakuriana en su primer aniversario :)

Cantidad de letras: 1400

Pelicula elegida: Tangled. Específicamente la escena de las linternas.

**Nada de esto me pertenece, solo la adaptación. La pelicula _Tangled_ y _CardCaptor Sakura_ pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

**.**

**Paper Lanterns  
**

**.**

_**Capítulo Unico**_

_**.**_

Era una noche cálida y fresca, como cualquier noche de verano en el reino: el cielo se encontraba despejado y un millón de estrellas adornaban el firmamento, como si a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido derramar purpurina en este, junto a una luna gigantesca que miraba atenta a la gente bajo ella. Aunque si tuviéramos que elegir, diría que observáramos detenidamente a la pareja que en estos momentos navegaba con tranquilidad por el lago que rodea la capital del reino. Porque es de ellos que trata esta historia a fin de cuentas.

Una chica de enormes ojos esmeralda mirada con admiración a su alrededor, haciendo que en cada movimiento una larga trenza que contenía su cabello castaño con reflejos rubios ondeara, entrelazado con pequeñas flores que las niñas de la feria le habían colocado aquella tarde. Llevaba un sencillo vestido morado y los pies descalzos, así como también exhibía la sonrisa de quien posee una felicidad inmensa.

– ¿Te gusta lo que ves Sakura? –Pregunto con calma un joven de cabellos castaños y profunda mirada caoba, que miraba con diversión y recién encontrada ternura, a la chica que se balanceaba de un lado al otro del bote, mirando con expectación un espectáculo que tendría lugar dentro del poco, y al que luego de tanto sacrificio y contratiempos había podido asistir.

– ¿Hoe? ¡Por supuesto que sí, Shaoran! – Chilló con su cantarina voz, ensanchando un poquito la sonrisa del joven. –He esperado por esto toda mi vida, desde que vi por primera vez las luces del cielo supe que tenía que verlas en persona en algún momento. –Terminó con aire soñador, aunque una sombra de duda atravesó sus bellas facciones, empañando su felicidad.

– ¿Sucede algo? –Cuestiono rápidamente el protector de la joven, aunque en un principio ni el mismo se hubiera autonombrado así. Pero como eran las cosas, y por eso ahora estaba aquí, acompañándola.

– Bueno yo…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La reina Nadeshiko, una mujer de temple fuerte y carácter dulce, ahogó un sollozo al saber que pronto vendría su esposo a buscarla para la iniciación del homenaje anual a la princesa perdida.

Su hija. Quien hoy cumplía diecinueve años de perdida.

Bajo la vista hacia sus manos justo en el momento que las puertas de su habitación se abrían de golpe. Ya era hora. Agarro con delicadeza el borde de su vestido y camino con gracia hacia el salón previo al balcón donde suelen soltar la primera linterna; una linterna que no solo la llena de esperanza de que su hija algún día regresara, si no que la desgarra por dentro ante el recordatorio de un año más sin su querida princesa.

El rey Fujitaka ya esperaba su esposa en el balcón. La noche era fresca y agradable, por lo que el ambiente era propio para las linternas. Sonrió minúsculamente, aunque su hija no estuviera, el día de su cumpleaños siempre era perfecto.

La reina se acercó lentamente hacia su esposo, para después colocar las manos sobre su pecho. El rey bajo la mirada, y una solitaria lágrima bajo por su mejilla. Nadeshiko volteó la mirada hacia la linterna, mientras acercaba una mano hacia esta.

La linterna flotó silenciosa, elevándose hacia el cielo como una plegaria, y mientras la solitaria linterna se perdía en la inmensidad del cielo, miles y miles de otras linternas se fueron prendiendo poco a poco en perfecta sincronía, alzándose al vuelo para acompañar la plegaria de sus queridos reyes.

o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o

– ¿Si? –La instó el ambarino, al ver que la chica dudaba demasiado de sus palabras. Y por otra parte quería acabar pronto con esa charla, debido a que no pensaba quitarle ni un segundo del espectáculo que pronto empezaría a la joven frente a él.

–Bueno… Tengo algo para ti –Dejo salir finalmente, sacando de detrás de sí una bolsa de cuero oscura. Shaoran parpadeó sorprendido al verla; no se acordaba de hecho, que lo que se encontraba dentro de aquella bolsa había originado toda aquella aventura. Aventura que lo llevo a conocer a quien se colaría sin querer muy dentro de su corazón, ya sin intención de salir. Sakura interpretó su silencio como una invitación a seguir, por lo que agregó: –Sé que debí habértela dado hace mucho, pero estaba asustada… –Dudo un poco – Pero el asunto es… que ya no lo estoy, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? –Finalizo con una voz llena de ternura que consiguió derribar las pocas murallas que seguían protegiendo el corazón de Shaoran. Ahora si no había vuelta atrás.

Por lo que, armándose de todo el valor que pudo conseguir en ese instante, alargó una mano y bajo con cuidado la bolsa, para luego susurrarle tiernamente: –Comienzo a entender… –La sonrisa de Sakura se ensanchó más, mientras un sonrojo se acomodaba en sus mejillas. Y justo en ese momento, un brillo en el cielo llamó su atención: el espectáculo por el que había soñado tantos años había dado comienzo.

Sakura corrió contenta hacia un extremo de la góndola donde estaban, meciéndola bruscamente por el movimiento. Shaoran siguió cada uno de sus movimientos con gracia, y es que a pesar de sus veinte años, aquella chica parecía una niña pequeña sin proponérselo. Sonrió para sí y saco la sorpresa que tenía para ella detrás de sí; sabía que le encantaría.

Las linternas iluminaban cada rincón del cielo y los alrededores. Todo era mejor de lo que jamás se lo hubiera imaginado, incluso se podría decir que era perfecto. Sakura se estiró cuanto su cuerpo la dejaba para abarcar todo el lugar con sus ojos curiosos. Todo le parecía increíble, era como si aquello fuera magia de verdad; ni la magia de su cabello podría compararse con este espectáculo.

Siguió mirando aquellas linternas hasta que una tosecita la sacó de su ensoñación. Miró a su gato dorado, Kero, quien se encontraba cómodamente dormido en una esquina de la góndola, y luego miró a Shaoran, que sonriente sostenía un par de linternas. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de emoción.

– ¡Shaoran! ¡Eres el mejor! – Chilló de emoción mientras prácticamente se abalanzo hacia el chico, que sonriente esperaba que el balanceo del bote cesara. –No puedo creer que pensaras en esto. –Agregó con la emoción de quien recibe el mejor regalo de su vida, y es que así era, para Sakura no había mejor regalo que el que le estaban dando en ese instante.

–Puedes soltar la tuya. –Comentó el ambarino al ver la duda en las manos de la chica, quien no sabía si ya era el momento de liberar la linterna. Sakura asintió y con delicadeza dejó que su linterna alzara el vuelo; la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre las miles que flotaban por el cielo.

– ¡Shaoran mira! – Llamó mientras señalaba una linterna con el sello de un sol morado en sus lados. La misma se acercaba a la barca rozando el agua. Sakura rio y se estiro un poco, empujando suavemente a la linterna, ayudándola a recuperar el vuelo. Shaoran vio esto como la oportunidad que estaba esperando, por lo que apelando una vez más a su valor le agarro delicadamente la mano, logrando que la chica volteara a verlo sorprendida y sumamente sonrojada.

– Sha-Shaoran que… –Pero inmediatamente se cayó, al ver la intensa mirada que le dirigía el ambarino. Y casi sin saberlo, o posiblemente debido a que el corazón había tomado pleno control de su cuerpo; ambos rostros comenzaron a acercarse levemente, con la ternura y el amor escondido rebozando en los ojos de ambos. Shaoran pasó la mano suavemente por el cabello de Sakura, para luego dejar esta mano en su nuca y atraerla un poco más hacia él. Ambos comenzaron a cerrar los ojos. El momento perfecto.

Pero como lo perfecto no existe, siempre existe algo que lo termina arruinando todo.

– ¿Sucede algo? –Cuestionó Sakura con temor, al notar que Shaoran se había quedado en su sitio congelado, mirando con una expresión rara hacia algún punto detrás de ella.

El chico reacciono y le devolvió la mirada levemente, para luego dirigirla inconscientemente hacia la bolsa de cuero, sin saber que Sakura había seguido su mirada y la angustia tiño su rostro al saber el objetivo de sus ojos.

Pero Shaoran no lo notó, porque en su mente solo cruzó un pensamiento.

Esta vez haría las cosas bien.

Aunque no sabía lo que las siguientes horas le tenían preparado. A ambos.

_**Fin**_

* * *

No tengo mucho que agregar. Aunque si debería aclarar que no pude con el hecho de poner a Sakura _rubia_, por eso decidi tomarme la libertad de darle pequeños reflejos dorados a su cabello, espero que nadie muera por eso xD fuera de eso, espero haber hecho una adaptación fiable y haber trasmitido lo que quise expresar, a mi personalmente esa escena me derrite el corazón, es simplemente hermosa.

Bueno, sin más que agregar, los dejo hasta una próxima, que no se cuando será, porque tiempo no es lo que mas tengo xD (escribi este reto al ser una historia que ya tenia rondando la cabeza, solo que la oportunidad fue genial) espero seguir haciendo retos de la CS :) y nuevamente, gracias por la oportunidad.

Hasta otra,

**K**abegami**A**materasu

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
